Technical Field
The present invention relates to a control apparatus of a rotary electric machine.
Related Art
Control apparatuses that control a power converter are known. The power converter controlled by such a control apparatus performs conversion for electric power to be supplied to a motor. For example, according to the disclosure of JP-A-H7-194094, when the temperature of an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) configuring an inverter reaches a limiting temperature, a command torque is limited to prevent overheating.
According to JP-A-H7-194094, the torque is limited regardless of the vehicle status. For example, if torque is limited while a vehicle is on a steep hill road, in a railroad crossing, or making a high-speed turn, there is a concern that the vehicle behavior may be different from what the driver desires.